


Coffin

by Sobrietyisoverrated



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Death, coffins, im trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobrietyisoverrated/pseuds/Sobrietyisoverrated
Summary: I was browsing through coffins on Amazon and I looked at the reviews. This is what my mind went to.The review was:1 star: Aunt fell outNot sturdy





	Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired and need to write something so this is what I wrote.
> 
> Also I've never been to a funeral before.

It was a Tuesday morning. I dressed in all black with a black veil covering my face. I drove to the funeral home, and walked out of my car, locking it. I walked in, and immediately had small finger foods and champagne shoved in my face. It felt almost like I was at a fancy party or a ball. I shook my head at all of it, and went into the service area. I sat down on a pew in the back, and waited for it to begin. The preacher entered the room and began. I didn't pay attention to any of it, I just looked at my nails bored. I only came here because if I didn't it would look bad.

I heard a commotion and looked up to the front of the room. My aunts body was lying on the floor, and the side of the coffin was laying next to her. People were screaming and sobbing, but it took all I had not to burst out laughing.


End file.
